1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and/or toys and processes for making them. More particularly, the present invention relates to a musical instrument and/or toy shaker and processes for making them using moldable plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded plastic musical and/or toy shakers are currently made by injection molding, blow molding, or a combination of these two processes. Injection molded shakers typically have two symmetrical sections that are glued together, which results in a seam along the entire circumference of the shaker. On the other hand, blow molded shakers are typically made with a hollow body sealed with a cap, which results in a seam along the rim of the shaker.
Traditional injection or blow molding processes for making plastic molded shakers are inadequate because the processes leave seams on the surface of the shaker. Seams are weak and/or may be pried apart. Thus, traditional injection or blow molding processes produce musical and/or toy shakers that lack durability and/or cannot pass testing for child safety. In addition, seams are unattractive and diminish the perceived value of the shaker.
Also, traditional injection or blow molding processes for making plastic molded shakers are also inadequate because the processes typically require the shaker to have a symmetrical shape, rather than an asymmetrical shape. The asymmetrical shape is, at times, more desirable because it may be more aesthetic, provide or improve the musical quality or tone of the shaker, or look more realistic.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a shaker, that can be a musical and/or toy shaker, and that is produced without using typical injection or blow molding. Such a process should allow for asymmetrical shapes and result in a shaker without seams.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic molded musical and/or toy shaker.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a musical and/or toy shaker without seams.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for making such a plastic molded musical and/or toy shaker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method that produces such a musical and/or toy shaker without a seam and without unslightly tap or plug to seal the shaker.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing an asymmetrical musical and/or toy shaker.
Accordingly, there is provided a method for producing a musical and/or toy shaker made with a thermoplastic material. The musical and/or toy shaker is injection or blow molded in the form of a substantially continuous body that defines an internal, hollow portion. In addition, the body has a hole or vent that communicates with the hollow portion. The vent allows a fill material to be passed through the vent and deposited within the hollow portion. Significantly, the body in formed with a chimney or duct surrounding the vent. After filling the hollow portion with the fill material, the duct is melted in order to seal the vent.